Riot
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Riot | jname=ニンジャ·ライオット | tmname=Ninja Riot | image=Riot M17.png | size=250px | caption=Riot | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | anime=yes | epnum=M17 | epname=Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction | enva=N/A| java=Kōichi Yamadera | }} Ninja Riot (Japanese: ニンジャ·ライオット Ninja Riot) is one of the secondary antagonists of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. He is a ninja and thief who works against his rivals Merilyn, Argus Steel and Millis Steel to acquire a fortune through 's power to create diamonds. History Riot appeared pursuing as she searched for . He first attacked Diancie with his , also competing with Merilyn and her as they pursued Diancie around Avignon Town. The two ganged up on Diancie and attacked her, but intervened and told the two to stop. His Greninja was swiftly defeated by , and Diancie escaped. Later, Riot appeared near a forest, disguising himself within a tree. He attacked Diancie with his Greninja, and Ash and attempted to fight it off. He revealed himself and battled Clemont's Chespin and Serena's Fennekin, but soon Ash intervened with his and , and they fought off Riot and Greninja. As he attacked Diancie, however, Diancie's loyal Carbink servants interfered to protect Diancie. However, Millis Steel appeared and used her to fight off Greninja. Diancie then escaped once more. After it received the power of the from Xerneas, Riot and Merilyn attacked her in the Allearth Forest. However, was awakened by the fighting and went on a rampage, during which Riot's Greninja and were turned to stone by . He later found Merilyn crying over the loss of her Delphox and to Yveltal. Having a change of heart, he removed his mask and offered comfort to her. Just as she accepted his affection, however, Yveltal aimed Oblivion Wing at them, and they embraced shortly before being killed as well. Later, the two of them were revived by Xerneas with Geomancy. In the credits of the film, Riot — now dressed formally — visited the clothing shop where Merilyn had gotten work and proposed marriage to her. Character Riot appeared to be quite ambitious in his pursuit of finding fortune through Diancie's diamonds. He was shown to be a rather ruthless thief, relentlessly pursuing Diancie and unhesitatingly competing against Merilyn and the Steels to try and obtain Diancie for himself. He was shown to do this in a rather stealthy manner, which was shown as he attacked Diancie as well as Ash and his friends while invisible. Though he appeared to be initially hostile towards Merilyn, it later appeared that Riot had romantic feelings for her. This was hinted at when Riot saved Merilyn from falling into the pool of water, and later when he comforted her while she grieved over her Delphox, telling her to forget about Diancie. His relationship with Merilyn was ultimately confirmed when he proposed marriage to her. This romantic feeling also appeared to be mutual. Pokémon is Riot's main Pokémon. It was first seen preventing from getting away in Avignon Town but was stopped by 's . Later, he used Greninja during his confrontation with , , and to get Diancie but was paralyzed by 's . It was then used to battle the other thieves's Pokémon and their fighting caused to wake up from its slumber. Greninja became petrified by Yveltal's along with Riot and was not revived until later by 's . Greninja's known moves are and .}} . Two of them were used to carry Riot when he was about to steal Diancie. None of their moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en= |da=Sonny Lahey |es_eu=Adrián Viador |es_la=Gerardo Alonso |fi=Aku Laitinen |it=Gianluca Iacono |ko=신용우 Shin Yeongu |pl=Jakub Szydłowski |pt_br=Guilherme Marques }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Riot appeared in of the 17th movie. Pokémon is Riot's main Pokémon. Greninja's known moves are and .}} . They were mostly used to carry Riot around. None of their moves are known.}} Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Ninjas de:Terz es:Riot fr:Lens it:Raffi ja:ニンジャ・ライオット zh:忍者‧萊爾特